teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa and Rafael
The relationship between Human Melissa McCall and fellow Human Rafael McCall Melissa and Rafael were a normal couple who ultimately married and had a son, Scott McCall. However, as a result of Rafael's struggle with alcoholism, their relationship began to fray, which ultimately led to their divorce when the two got into a fight while Rafael was intoxicated and he accidentally pushed Scott down the stairs. Though Melissa maintained that she was only kicking a drunk man out of her house and not her husband and her son's father out of their lives, Rafael, ashamed of what he had done, left the family and eventually moved to San Francisco to work at the FBI field office there. The two would not see each other again until the autumn of 2011, when a rash of strange ritualistic murders caused the FBI to send Rafael back to his hometown of Beacon Hills to investigate the killings. Shortly after he arrived, he learned that his ex-wife Melissa had gone missing, along with her family friend Noah Stilinski, the Sheriff of Beacon County. This led him to begin questioning Scott's best friend Stiles Stilinski after his presence at many of the crime scenes caused Rafael to suspect he knew more about what was going on. Though it was the collaboration of Scott and his friend and ally Derek Hale (with an assist from Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, and Isaac Lahey) who ultimately saved Melissa, Noah, and Chris Argent, Rafael received orders to stay in town; Scott and Melissa initially assumed that it was to investigate other crimes in the town, but it was soon revealed that he was actually assigned to investigate Sheriff Stilinski as part of a potential case for impeachment. This drove yet another wedge between himself and his family, as their close relationships with the Stilinskis made his actions feel like a betrayal. However, it was soon revealed that Rafael was actually working to protect Stilinski, understanding that the high incidence of bizarre crimes in Beacon Hills would make it impossible for anyone to solve the cases. In time, Rafael and Melissa reconciled enough to develop a true friendship for their son's benefit, and Scott, too, began to forgive his father for everything that had happened between them. Rafael and Melissa remain friends and allies to this day. Early History Melissa and Rafael met each other and were married at some point in the late 1980s or early 1990s, and they had their son Scott McCall in 1994. At some point after Melissa finished nursing school, Rafael gifted her with a watch to congratulate her on getting her job at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Later, Melissa would joke that the watch was the "only thing in their relationship that worked." ( ) However, their relationship struggled as a result of Rafael's alcoholism; Melissa once referenced a time when Rafael came home drunk and peed in the hamper because he thought it was the toilet in the bathroom. ( ) Unfortunately, Rafael did not hit rock bottom until one night, when he and Melissa got into an argument in the upstairs hallway. Their son Scott, who was only a few years old at this point, came out to see what the commotion was all about, causing Rafael to grab him by the wrist to steer him back to his bedroom. Rafael did not expect Scott to struggle against his grip, and when he did so, Rafael ended up yanking his arm so hard that he fell down the stairs, hit his head on the landing and was knocked unconscious for several moments. Furious, Melissa ordered him to get out of the house; Melissa would later explain that she was trying to get a drunk man out of her house, and not her son's father out of his life, but Rafael was so ashamed about what happened that he left his family and moved to San Francisco, where there was a field office for the agency to which he was employed, the Federal Bureau of Investigations. ( ), ( ) At some point after this event, Melissa contacted Noah Stilinski to tell him what happened, not knowing that his son was listening to their conversation. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In The Tell, Melissa attended her son Scott's parent-teacher conference, in which she met with Scott's teacher, Adrian Harris. Harris wasted no time in telling Melissa that Scott had been "absent in mind and body," implying that he had been both distracted while in school and was often skipping class as well. When he went on to suggest that Scott's behavior was due to a lack of a "strong male authority figure," Melissa assured him that both she and Scott were better off without Scott's dad Rafael, but her confidence seemed to fizzle out when Harris asked if Scott agreed with her on this point. |-|Season 2= In Restraint, Melissa was summoned to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station after Scott and Stiles were caught allegedly stealing a police transport van and kidnapping Jackson Whittemore; while it appeared to Melissa and the other parents that this was just an outrageous prank, in reality, Scott and Stiles had done it because Jackson had been inadvertently bitten and turned into a Kanima by Derek Hale and had been going on a killing spree under the control of a yet-unknown Kanima Master. Furious and confused by Scott's recently-bizarre behavior, Melissa grounded him from going anywhere other than work, using her car, or seeing Stiles, and demanded her keys back before wondering aloud if this had something to do with Rafael, Scott's father. Scott, seeing an excuse for his recently troubling behavior, nodded his head in agreement, and the guilt from what happened between her and Rafael caused her to be somewhat kinder towards Scott. |-|Season 3= In Alpha Pact, Rafael took an assignment from his superiors at the Federal Bureau of Investigations to investigate a case for impeachment against Sheriff Noah Stilinski, which brought him back to his previous hometown of Beacon Hills. Though it initially seemed that Rafael took the job out of spite against Stilinski, who was a friend of his ex-wife Melissa McCall, and was in town to help investigate the recent murders and abductions caused by the Darach Jennifer Blake, it was later revealed that Rafael returned specifically to reconcile with Melissa and Scott. In Lunar Ellipse, In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In 117, In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Time of Death, |-|Season 6= In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Melissa was presumably the person who revealed the truth of the supernatural world to Rafael prior to his return to Beacon Hills from San Francisco. *The watch Rafael gave to Melissa after she got her first nursing job was ultimately used as a sort of talisman during the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott, Stiles, and Allison in order to find Melissa (and, by extension, the other two parents, Argent and Stilinski, who, like Melissa, had been taken hostage as part of a guardian sacrifice ritual by the Darach Jennifer Blake). Gallery Scott rafael and melissa silverfinger.jpg|''Silverfinger'' Melissa and rafael riddled 1.jpg|''Riddled'' Melissa and rafael riddled.jpg|''Riddled'' Melissa and rafael tdm 4.gif|''The Divine Move'' Melissa and rafael tdm 6.gif|''The Divine Move'' Melissa and rafael tdm 5.gif|''The Divine Move'' Melissa and rafael tdm 3.gif|''The Divine Move'' Melissa and rafael tdm 7.jpg|''The Divine Move'' Melissa and rafael tdm.jpg|''The Divine Move'' Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:McCall Family Category:Friendships Category:McCall Pack Allies